Conventionally, there has been known a technology to transmit and receive display data between two electronic devices so as to display video, which corresponds to video displayed on one electronic device side, on the other electronic device side. In such a conventional technology, in general, the resolution of the display data that is transmitted and received is set to the maximum resolution supported by both the transmitting side electronic device and the receiving side electronic device.
In the above conventional technology, as an example, it is desirable that the resolution of the display data that is transmitted and received can also be set to a resolution that is smaller than the maximum resolution supported by both the transmitting side electronic device and the receiving side electronic device.